


Panel Shenannigans

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Panel Shenannigans

“You have no idea what you do to me.”  
“Oh? I think I have a pretty good idea.”  
Jensen leans his face towards yours, you returning the movement. Right before your lips touch, he moves his head over, licking your cheek.   
“Dammit Jensen!”  
The crowd is filled with a mix of disappointed exclamations and laughter.   
“Well I’d consider that a completed dare.”  
“And something I can check off my bucket list! Perform a live-action Dean x Y/C/N fanfiction. Check!”  
He laughs in that adorable way where you can see it in his whole body. You wipe your cheek, squinting slightly in the bright stage lights. The audience is completely full, and you can see phones in hands about every other person. The footage will soon be up on YouTube and Tumblr, you’re sure.   
“Well, I do believe it is your turn now Y/N. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth. That last dare has me scared now.”  
Jensen laughs again. God, how you love to make him laugh. He puts his hand into the box labeled ‘TRUTH’ and pulls out a slip of paper.  
“What was the first thing you though when you first met the other person the stage with you?”  
You have a small inner debate. Should you lie or be honest? No. You’ll do both.   
“Oh shit, he’s really hot.”  
Your words are met with a chorus of laughter and ‘aws’ from the fans, and a blush from Jensen.   
“Seriously?”  
“Very much so, Ackles. I mean, have you looked in a mirror? Can you believe him?”  
You gesture incredulously at him, getting more laughter.   
“Anyway, it’s your turn now, J. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“What? You have a deep dark secret you’re trying to hide?”  
“No comment.”  
“You’re making me worried over here.’  
“Just pick a dare.”  
You reach deep into the box labeled ‘DARE’ and pick a random piece of paper.  
“Fan choice.”  
The audience cheers louder than ever.”  
“I’m scared now, Jensen. Hold me.”  
He mimes a tear rolling down his face, but hugs you anyway. He holds you to him, and gestures to the next fan in line at the mic.  
“Go easy on us?”  
A resounding shout of ‘NO!’ is heard. The fan is dressed in an impressive Crowley costume. He was definitely going to go easy on you.   
“I dare you kiss each other. For real.”  
You immediately push away from Jensen, running to the other end of the stage. You want to kiss him, badly, but…..you’re scared. Really scared. What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if it ruins your friendship? What if-  
“I’m not that repulsive, am I?”  
You just shrug in response.  
“C’mon Y/N...they dared us to. It’s practically a law.”  
“Come over here and make me. I’ll remind you that I learned real self-defense for the show.”  
Jensen ventures closer anyway, a smirk playing across his lips. What you don’t know is that Jensen has just made up his mind. He knows right then that you are the one he’s going to marry. No matter how long it takes, he’d get there. He finally reaches you. The fans are very quiet, the only sounds are the quiet clicks of cameras and the occasional whisper. He puts an arm around your waist. pulling you closer to him. Your nose is almost touching his chin. He smiles softly at you.   
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
He’s lowering his head now, mouth getting closer to your own.   
“Can I kiss you?”  
You make sure the mics won’t pick up your response.   
“Will it mean anything?”  
“Do you want it to?”  
You take a deep breath, nodding ever so slightly.   
“Good, because there’s was no way I could get it not to.”  
You whisper your answer to him.  
“Okay.”  
“KISS HER!!!”  
Jensen glares in the general direction of the shout. He turns back to you, his nose bumping your a bit. His lips make contact with yours and you feel….something. Like a piece clicking into a puzzle. You’re dimly aware of the fans cheering loudly. You wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He breaks away for a second to breath. Before you can say anything, he dipping you backward a bit, kissing you again. The panel ends soon after that.


End file.
